Max's Last Letter to Fang
by Totally-Yatal
Summary: It's kind of self explainitory. Max tells Fang some things that she didn't get a chance to tell in person. And she's very sorry for it. This will be in a fan-fiction that I'll put up later, so this is basically the prolouge. Enjoy!
1. The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride!! James Patterson rocks way much!**

**_(NOTE This is an idea that I got from a fan-fiction I'm going to start writing. This letter will be in it! My e-mail isn't working, I don't know why, so I can't e-mail you to tell you when it's up! Sorry!)_**

**_(WARNING IT HAS A LITTLE SPOILER FROM THE FOURTH MAXIMUM RIDE BOOK!! JUST A LITTLE ONE!)_**

**_(NOTE I know this isn't very Max, but she was emotional while writing this. Who would be, it's a last letter!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Fang,

You're either reading this because I'm dead, or I told you to, or you just found somehow found it or whatever. Whichever one it is, I just wanted you to know what my real mission was. No, it wasn't to find more out about the desises Itex was thinking about unleashing on the world. My real mission was to kill you. It came up about two months before you left for college, I just thought that it would be easier for me to tell you that I had a new mission when you where at college. Somehow, the mission was tempting me to kill you. I didn't want to hurt you.

That's why I avoided you. It wasn't because I hated you, or was just tired or you, or because I'm a jerk (which I am). I did this to keep you safe. That's why I was always so scared to be around you, because I didn't want to hurt you, let alone kill you. I really hope that you didn't think that I avioded you because I hated you and I'm sorry for all the distress I might have caused you. I just needed you to be safe. I know I probably hurt you and I'm so, so, sorry. Please forgive me Fang. I'm so sorry.

There's one last thing I wanted to tell you. I love you. I love you so much. I have ever since you kissed me on that dock four years ago. I ran because I knew that we couldn't be together if I was saving the world and knew it would be so much harder. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I'm person, but this is the closest I will ever get to talking to you again. I love you so, so, much. If there were words to describe how much I loved you, I'd write them all. (And no, I did not just steel that line from Hey There Delilah) That's how much I love you. I want you to know that no matter what you would have choosing I life, I would have been there for you, as a sister, a friend, and a lover.

And I wanted ther to be a day when wer could be together. I still hope it does. I'm truly, and sinceryly sorry for all the distress I must have caused you over these few months. I'm sorry, and I hope that you will forgive me in time.

Love, forever and always,

-Max


	2. AUTHORS NOTES! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHORS NOTES!!:**

-

-

Okay, so first off, this is only the letter in the soon-to-be out new fan-fiction that I'm writing. (Max) It'll probaly start posting in around late this month or early next month. I have to start it and finish Two Lives!!

And it WON'T be called Max's Last Letter to Fang, it'll be called something else!! I don't know yet though...I NEED IDEAS!! I tell you all what the story-line is going to be:

Max and Fang's "relationship" are closer than ever now, but when the Voice tells Max that her new mission is to kill Fang she starts avoiding him. Max finds out that if she doesn't kill Fang then she'll get killed. Fang has the opportunity to go to college and Max immediately tells him to go and not waste the opportunity. Fang thinks that Max hates him now and starts a relationship with a girl named Jamie. Max calls Fang one day and tells him that there is a compartment that he didn't know about in his backpack and to read the note in there (THAT'S THE LETTER!! :). The last thing he hears on the phone is her screaming. Fang knows that she's in trouble and leaves college and his girlfriend to find Max.

I WON'T TELL ANYMORE!! I'VE GIVEN AWAY TOO MUCH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I'll post something when I know what it's going to be called!!

Keep writing, don't let anyone stop you,

-Max


	3. The Name of the Fanfic! YAY! READ IT!

**MORE ****AUTHORS NOTES!!:**

-

-

Hey everyone,I got a few suggestions, which by the way rocked the house, and I know what the knew fan-fiction is going to be called that you all are waiting for!! It will be called...drum roll please...Fork in the Road!! YAY!!

I personally think that the title fits for what I have in mind, so there you all go! I know what's going to happen, so there won't be much of a delay, all I have to do is start writing it! I'll try to have is up like ASAP!! Once I write like, the first five chapters I'll immediately put it up for you guys! Thanks again for the ideas and the title names, you people rock the house!

Keep writing, don't let anyone stop you,

-Max


	4. IMPORTANT STUFF! READ IT!

**MORE ****AUTHORS NOTES!!:**

-

-

Hey everyone, it's been a while. I can't believe that it's almost the end of the month! Can you? I bet you all are waiting for me to put up "Fork in the Road"...but I have a tiny little dilemma. (I know, you all are thinking, 'oh no')

I think that I may need to hold back "Fork in the Road" for a little later into October. One, because "Two Lives" is going on longer then I expected, and two, I really haven't started writing "Fork in the Road". Sorry Guys! I want to make it up to you! And I know exactly how! I am going to give all of you that have been waiting, a little sneak peak to "Fork in the Road"!

I'll put the sneak peak up here. It's the first chapter, so I'm not spoiling much for you guys. (It may be a little changed when I actually put up the story, and this is from Max's POV. And this kind of has some lovey parts, so sorry if it's corny, I've never been in love, I'm only twelve.)

-

-

It was the most perfect morning that I had ever encountered. The flock was safe, we hadn't been attacked all day, we were all together, oh yeah, and did I mention safe? I was taking the third watch of the night. _I_ s_hould do this more often._ I thought watching the sunrise. It was so beautiful. There were light shades of pink, orange, yellow, and blue. I wondered why the sky couldn't always look like this.

"Morning," Fang said wrapping his arms around me. I jumped a little and looked at him. How did he do that? He was always so silent, almost like he was a ghost.

"Morning." I sighed turning to the sunrise again.

"How'd watch go?" He asked looking at me.

"Good, no disturbances." I answered smiling. "Until now."

He smiled and my breath got caught in my throat. "Sorry I'm so distracting."

I smiled again and reluctantly took my gaze off Fang and to the sunrise . I could see the very tip of the sun now, it was a bright golden color. So pretty.

Fang put his head on my shoulder and I rested my head in his. It was the most perfect moment that anyone could ask for. And he's made it complete. Wow, and I thought it was complete then, boy was I wrong.

I turned around and looked at Fang. "Do you want to do something?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what? The flock will be up soon."

I traced my finger up his arm. "We don't have to go very far..."

He gave me a look that said "Like what?" again.

"C'mon." I said standing up pulling on his arm.

"Where?"

I smiled, taking off my shoes. "Just fallow me."

He stood up looking a little confused and I started running. I heard him behind me and sped up. I wanted this to be kind of a chase, kind of like, he'll get what he wants if he can keep up with me.

We ran for a little while, because I was looking for a place to stop. Some place perfect and beautiful, like him. I didn't know exactly what I was looking for besides that. It just had to be perfect. I saw a little clearing and burst through the bushes to it, panting. I looked around and he wasn't there. I frowned. Where-?

Before I could even finish asking myself where he was he knocked me onto the ground and we both started laughing. I looked into his dark eyes and started to fall. I wanted him. I wanted him_ so bad._

Before I knew it we were kissing, I mean serious lip-lock. I locked my fingers in his hair and rolled him over so that I was on top of him. He had his arms around my waist now, keeping me close, and I liked it. I liked this. I wasn't quite sure that this would work, but now I knew it would. I loved him, he loved me, we were basically destined for each other. Or maybe the scientists had made us for each other. If that was the case, then there was one good thing the scientists had done for us.

"Max!? Fang!? Where are you guys?!" I heard Gassman yell. Shoot, I wished that they stayed nice, quiet, and asleep for a while. Fang rolled his eyes as I sat up.

"And there it goes." He muttered crossing his arms.

I gave him a half-smile and stood up. "We'll get our chance." I whispered. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me again and kissed me.

-

-

There you go, your little sneak peak! No, that wasn't all of chapter one, it'll be longer, don't worry. I wouldn't torture you with such a short chapter. That would be so mean!

If you have any questions or anything you want to tell me, e-mail me at: old e-mail got screwed up and wouldn't let me on, so I got a new e-mail. But I'm so glad that my fan-fiction still works! I would die if it didn't!

"Keep writing, don't let anyone stop you"

-Max


	5. IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! HAPPINESS!

**MORE ****AUTHORS NOTES!!:**

-

-

You people are killing me, literally killing me. Like, jabbing knifes into my back and trowing me over a cliff into shark-infested water killing me. I can't write something so fast that I haven't ever started writing! I know, you guys are probably pissed with me. You're probably going, "MAX! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!" Well, I'm sorry!

I'm so sorry that I'm just going to put up what I have in my head for you. I KNOW! AAHH! The first chapter should be up either today, or tomorrow. So look into the thing's that I've authored and it'll be there! TA-DA!! Your order of "Fork in the Road" has arrived!

Excitement! Excitement!

"Keep writing, don't let anyone stop you."

-Max


End file.
